Wielka Polska
|- data-ve-attributes="{"style":"border-bottom:1px solid #aaa"}" style="border-bottom:1px solid #aaa" | colspan="2" data-ve-attributes="{"style":"padding:0;"}" style="padding:0;"| |- data-ve-attributes="{"style":"border-bottom:1px solid #aaa"}" style="border-bottom:1px solid #aaa" | colspan="2" data-ve-attributes="{"style":"text-align: center;"}" style="text-align: center;"|Dewiza: "Chwała Wielkiej Polsce!" |- data-ve-attributes="{"style":"border-bottom:1px solid #aaa"}" style="border-bottom:1px solid #aaa" | colspan="2" data-ve-attributes="{"style":"text-align: center;"}" style="text-align: center;"|Hymn: Rota |- data-ve-attributes="{"style":"border-bottom:1px solid #aaa"}" style="border-bottom:1px solid #aaa" | colspan="2" data-ve-attributes="{"style":"text-align:center;"}" style="text-align:center;"| |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Język urzędowy |polski |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Stolica |Darłowo |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Ustrój polityczny |władza absolutna |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Głowa państwa |Katarzyna Pólasek |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Szef rządu |Włodzimier Kolanek |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Liczba ludności (2014) |1,618 miliona. |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Jednostka monetarna |Polski złoty (PLN) |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Religia dominująca |Chrześcijaństwo |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Ludność |100% ludzie. |} "You is of musli fat scum american go die! Poland greaty is of and stops calling probosics monkey us! We is of declarings war! Prepare tomet our woman squad!" ''- wiadomość szefa rządu Wielkiej Polski do ówczesnego prezydenta USA. '''Wielka Polska' (ang. The Great Poland)- historyczne państwo z okresu 2014-2015, obejmujące całe województwo zachodniopomorskie. Stworzone przez narodowców dla narodowców. Historia W 2014 szalona działaczka ONR - Katarzyna Pólasek złożyła wniosek do prezydenta RP o zdobycie całego województwa zachodniopomorskiego i zrobienia z niego niepodległego państwa. Ten zgodził się, podobnie jak większość ludu która uznała że jeżeli narodowcy wyniosą się z Polski do własnego kraju, to nie będą robić już więcej polakom wstydu na arenie międzynarodowej. Kraj powstał, a na "dobry początek" dostał kilka pojazdów bojowych i dwa samoloty. Wielka Polska jednakże oddała je z powrotem bo "to były amerykańskie zagraniczne syfy dawać nasze POLSKIE Rosomaki śmiecie antypolskie". Już pierwszego dnia istnienia Wielka Polska wypowiedziała wojnę USA, Rosji, Niemcom i Wyspom Świętego Tomasza i Książęca (Do tej pory nie wiadomo dlaczego). Połowa mieszkańców północnej części kraju została wcielona do "Marynarki Wielkiej Polski" a następnie wrzucona na pomalowane na biało-czerwono statki rybackie i rowery wodne i wysłana na morze żeby patrolować teren. Druga połowa została wrzucona do "Armii Wielkiej Polski" którą to ubrano w kostiumy żołnierzy dla dzieci kupione na Allegro hurtowo, a nastęnie rozdano im pierwsze lepsze bronie oraz kije baseballowe. Obie te formacje wysłano żeby "zniszczyły Rosję". Rosyjska marynarka ignorowała ich, do czasu aż nie próbowali (w BARDZO dużym nawiasie) "przeprowadzić abordaż" na ich łódź podwodną, poprzez rzucanie w oficerów kamieniami. Wtedy to wystrzelono z jej działa kilka ślepych strzałów w niebo, powodując iż cała marynarka ze strachu zdetonowała własne łodzie i wpadła do wody a następnie próbowała wpław uciec z powrotem do Polski, lecz po drodze zjadł ich rekin. Standardowa armia zatrzymała się na granicy Polsko-Rosyjskiej gdzie to zepsuł się ich Pojazd Typu Jagiełłobieskościuszkomandmieszko. Kraj non-stop wysyłał nieuzbrojone armie i ogromne ilości kiboli ONR oraz NOP na różne kraje, powodując jedynie ogromne salwy śmiechu bo siły te na ogół jedynie wylewały się do kraju, biegając i niszcząc rzeczy a następnie uciekając przed miejscową policją lub armią. Czasami udało im się kogoś pobić, albo podpalić budynek. Jedyny oddział Wielkiej Polski któremu udało się dotrzeć do USA, znany jako Zjednoczone Kobiety Wielkiej Polski został tam całkowicie rozgromiony. W 2015 roku normalni Polacy uznali iż trzeba się pozbyć Wielkiej Polski i przypuścili na nią atak, niszcząc kompletnie przejścia graniczne (Złożone z kiboli w budkach z tektury z napisem "Wytamy w Wjelekj Polstse") a następnie szturmując Darłowo chronione jedynie przez kilku kiboli z PPSZami ASG. Katarzyna próbowała popełnić samobójstwo, ale zamiast tego została całkowicie unieruchomiona i przewieziona do psychiatryka. Tak oto Wielka Polska zniknęła z powierzchni świata. Kategorie:Kraje Kategorie:Zniszczone Kraje